Us
by klainebowsandpercabeth
Summary: Something not many knew about Beckendorf and Silena... BELINA! Written for Percabeth3216


Us

A/N: This is a one-shot for Percabeth3216

I don't own PJO

SILENA POV

OH MY GODS! Drew is driving me insane! All day she has been bugging me about Charlie, what I see in him, when I started liking him, why I didn't tell her, if he was going to be my "Right of Passage", (Which I think is cruel and wrong. Mom agrees with me too, but every time I tell Drew that, she says I'm lying, and just don't want to do it because I'm a wimp.) I swear, Drew is THE most ANNOYING half-sister EVER. You see, Charlie and I had been dating for like 3 years, in secret. We did this because we didn't want a) the camp getting involved, b) our siblings getting involved and most importantly c) the gods getting involved. That's the problem when your mom is the Goddess of Love, it's near impossible to have a secret boyfriend. But Charlie and I did, for 3 whole years.

It all started last night by the lake…..

_FLASHBACK!_

_ I had just finished eating dinner, (low calorie, vegetarian lasagna) when Charlie walked over to my cabin's table, he put his hand on my shoulder. I spun around smiling when I saw my boyfriend. He looked around for any eavesdroppers, and whispered in my ear, "Meet me at the lake in 10 minutes." I nodded and ran back to my cabin, excited for my date with Charlie. I slipped into my favorite American Eagle pink sundress, re-applied my make-up and ran out the door. Once I reached the lake, I looked around for Charlie. He was sitting next to the life-guard chair, absentmindedly drawing in the sand. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and gave me the adorable grin that always makes my heart melt._

_ "Hey." I whisper, sitting down in the sand next to him. "Hey" he whispers back. He takes my smooth, small hand in his rough, large one and kisses me on the cheek. I sigh, "Do you remember the first time we sat down here? Right after Percy found Zeus' Lightning Bolt?" "Yeah," he replies, "It was so much simpler then. Like we had all the time in the world." That confused me. "All the time in the world for what?" He sighed, "Us, being together." I nodded. "You're right, Charlie." He turned to me and said, "Silena, we may not both make it out of this war. I want you to know how serious I am about you. Will you marry me?" I smile slowly. "Yes. I'll marry you Charlie." He opened a red velvet box and pulled out a gorgeous ring, a diamond in the center surrounded by rubies, all embedded in beautiful silver. I gasped, "It's beautiful!" He chuckled, "Well I had to impress your mother." I laugh too. After that we just hung out, probably looking like a normal couple, not children of the Gods in the middle of a war._

_ After that, I went back to my cabin, and told my siblings to start getting ready for bed. I put on my pajamas (purple camisole, and short pink silk shorts) and asked my little sister Lacey if she'd let me borrow her hairbrush. Lacey nodded and passed it over, but as the brush transferred between our hands, she saw my ring. My ENGAGMENT ring. "EEEEK! Silena! Who gave you that?" I tried to play dumb, "What do you mean?" "Silena, your engagement ring! I didn't know you were dating someone? Who gave it to you?" I couldn't play dumb now, "Umm, Charlie." I mumble. "Charlie? CHARLES BECKENDORF? Oh my Gods Silena! I didn't know you two were dating!" "I know Lacey, we've been keeping it a secret." "Oh, I see. You didn't want Mom getting involved." I nodded. Lacey continued, "Good thinking. Mom has been known to wreck relationships." "I have?", a smooth beautiful voice answered. That voice I could make out from fifty miles away, my mother. I heard a whole bunch of, "Hi, Mom."s and a few "Mommy!"s from the younger ones throughout the cabin. "Mommy guess what!", my younger sister Kala screamed over the noise, "What, baby?" My mom replied. "Silena's gonna get married!" My mom gasped, "Really Silena?" I nodded, "To whom?" She asked. "Charlie Beckendorf." My mom's face lit up. "Really? He's like the ONLY cute son of Hephaestus!" I smiled a little, my Mom was taking this well. "So, you're okay with it Mom?" She grinned, "Of course, honey!" She came up and hugged me mumbling, "My little baby's all grown up!" Most teenaged girls would have been embarrassed, but it felt so good for Mom to approve. I really do want her involved in my life. After our mom left, all my siblings started asking me questions, like, when will the wedding be, etcetera, etcetera, but I called lights out. I fell asleep smiling. _

END OF FLASHBACK!

BECKENDORF POV

I had just asked Silena Beaurguard to marry me. And she said YES. As we walked back to our cabins, I couldn't stop smiling. I walked into the Hephaestus cabin, and set off almost ALL of the traps, all of which I had placed myself. The sad thing was, I didn't even notice. I just kept on walking to my bed, until one of my younger brothers, Nix, walked up to my and said, "Earth to Beckendorf.", while waving his hand in front of my face. Only then did I figure out where I was, and why there was a siren going off saying, "INTRUDER, INTRUDER, INTRUDER!" "Wha- Oh?" I asked. Oh, yeah, I'm smart. All my sibling just stared at me. I jumped in my bed and fell asleep smiling.

EPILOUG:

SILENA POV:

After Charlie died, I was heartbroken. I knew it was all my fault, if only I had stopped helping Kronos! I felt like my world was over, like there was no use in living.

I knew pretending to be Clarisse was suicide, but I was hoping, just hoping that I would be able to get to Elysium. I knew my chances were slim, but it was my only hope of ever seeing Charlie again.

Now I'm standing in front of the panel of judges in the Underworld. Thank the Gods Hades looks like he's in a good mood. Maybe I'll have a chance. As the judges examine me, I started shaking, it's always been a nervous habit. Hades looked up, "Mrs. Beaurguard, even though you did help the Titan Lord Kronos, you did die a hero. Elysium!" The shaking ceased, and I ran up to hug Hades, when I pulled away, he looked at me with a look of pure confusion. I grinned ear to ear, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He shrugged. "I'll get someone to help you with your stuff."

BECKENDORF POV

I plopped down on my black leather couch and turned the T.V. on. I'm in Elysium, and I have to admit, it's pretty sweet. But I'm waiting for someone, I'd heard she'd died, and I hope she'd at least tried to right her wrong. Yeah, I knew about her being the spy. Sometimes she used to come down to the lake with me, and start randomly crying. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she couldn't stop him, she had stopped giving him information, but we both knew it was too late.

I snap out of my trance, as I heard the alarms going off. The alarms go off every time someone new is let into Elysium We are all required to go. I walke out of my condo, and into the town square. As usual, the cloud of black smoke swirls around, then pouf! Hades walks out with someone new. But this time, the someone new was _her. _She looked around, clearly excited, then saw me, she ran towards me, tears rolling down her face, and jump on top of me. I embraced her, and she wrapped her arms around me, and she kissed me, hard and longing.

I pulled away, and whispered, "I've missed you Silena."


End file.
